The present invention relates to a multi-layer ceramic electronic component and a method of producing the same.
A through-type multi-layer ceramic capacitor is one of multi-layer ceramic electronic components, and is known as a multi-layer ceramic capacitor that reduces inductance components. In general, the through-type multi-layer ceramic capacitor includes end face external electrodes that connect internal electrodes drawn to end faces, and side face external electrodes that connect internal electrodes drawn to side faces.
The through-type multi-layer ceramic capacitor is mounted on a component packaging substrate or a built-in component substrate. For example, when the through-type multi-layer ceramic capacitor is mounted on a built-in component substrate having vias (through-hole electrodes), side face external electrodes are preferably connectable to the vias. Such configuration is feasible to provide not two side faces to which the internal electrodes are drawn, but all four side faces with the side face external electrodes.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-27077 discloses a technology that provides four side faces of a through-type multi-layer ceramic capacitor with side face external electrodes. In the technology, an electrical conductive paste is applied and baked to each of the four side faces to form side face external electrodes. Specifically, in the technology, the electrical conductive paste is applied to go around the side faces adjacent to each side face in order to ensure reliability.